Generally, most modern automobiles are equipped with engine start-stop functions. The so-called engine start-stop function may refer to function of a vehicle that controls an engine to automatically flame out in case of a temporary stop (for example, a stop at a red light) in driving process of the vehicle and to automatically start when the vehicle is to move on. The start-stop function may be implemented by a circuitry such as a chip.
Specifically, a driver may step on a brake pedal to brake when a temporary stop is needed during driving, and the engine may be controlled to automatically flame out in about two seconds after the vehicle stops completely. In this process, the driver may keep stepping on the brake pedal. Once the driver releases the brake pedal or turns the steering wheel, the engine may be controlled to automatically get started. At this moment, the driver may step on the accelerator to start, where in the entire process the vehicle is in Drive (namely, forward gear) state.
However, when the vehicle passes through an area where water is deep, automatically starting the engine may cause water to enter the engine, which may severely damage the engine.